


What You Deserve

by Okami01



Series: Dimidue Week2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dedue is always helping Dimitri. Even though the Dimitri he once knew seems to be slipping away. Things go a little differently this time. Prompt - Patience
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dimidue Week2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752526
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dimidue Week 2020





	What You Deserve

When Dimitri had come back to Garreg Mach. He had been angry. Out of his mind, as much as Dedue didn't want to admit it. They all wanted to help him. Dedue had sworn his loyalty to Dimitri always. Even though things had changed. It wasn't as if he would ever abandon him.

Quests for revenge or thirsts for blood. Nothing would change no matter what. The only t

They'd been fighting for so long. The fighting would end one day, he'd make sure of it. And yet, there was only so much that could be done with an axe. 

Everyone worried about Dimitri. He looked different, tired. The war and all the people that he'd killed weighed heavily on his back. Dedue could tell. 

And slowly, gradually. that darkness faded. Not all the way, that would probably never happen. 

Dimitri spoke out in his sleep. Having nightmares, no doubt. He barely ate. For as much food that Dedue cooked or tea that he brewed. Getting Dimitri to eat anything at all felt like a win. 

He wasn't too keen on doing anything that required more than killing at the moment. 

Sometimes, he let Dedue wash his hair. Bring him back from wandering in the campgrounds late at night. Clean his wounds. 

Then there was something sad in his features. No more regal smiles or kindhearted decorum.

Dimitri sometimes wanders out of the camp. Dedue sometimes goes to get him. 

As Dedue walks closer, Dimitri's words are strangely nice. Something he hasn't really heard in a while.

" You're too kind to me, Dedue." His expression is hazy. 

" Thank you, I appreciate your words. Your Highness."   
He isn't one to argue, unless it is solely for Dimitri's sake.   
" I am hardly too kind. It is what you deserve."

Dimitri wasn't quite smiling before. Now he definitely isn't.

" I do not deserve you at all." He mutters something. Something dark that Dedue wishes he wouldn't say.

Dedue reaches forward, instinctively and touches Dimitri's arm. Dimitri leans into it, as he sometimes does when Dedue is cleaning his wounds.   
Does he like it when I touch him? He thinks. But this time he's done so for no other purpose than to soothe. It's rude of him and he thinks to pull back.   
That would only be more discourteous. 

"I am sorry, your highness. He mutters.

Dimitri moves forward slightly, so that they're brushing up against each other. " No," he says. It's almost a growl. 

" Could we stay like this?" Dimitri whispers.

It's dark and cold out. They're in the middle of the wilderness. Dimitri should be asleep. They shouldn't be this close to each other in the first place. The reasons cloud his mind.   
Dimitri's mouth turns up at the corner and he closes his eye. Clearly happy like this. Though Dedue can't see why standing here would make him feel that emotion. 

" Of course," Dedue says. 

And then neither of them says anything. It's cold and Dimitri isn't wearing his cloak. 

Dedue won't have him catching a cold on top of everything. Slowly, he wraps his arm around Dimitri's waist.   
His liege doesn't move at first. Then he puts his head on Dedue's shoulder. 

" Thank you," Dimitri says again and it's almost a sob this time. 

" Of course, Dedue whispers.

Dimitri shakes. Dedue shoulder is slowly dampening. He's worried. Hates to hear Dimitri cry. To be sad like this. It's only natural, unfortunately. Dedue is only glad he didn't run off into the woods by himself again. That he trusts Dedue enough to act this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimidue Week! Thanks for reading (:   
> Writers block really took a hold of me but I wanted to write something.  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
